yuki_amberfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki
Yuki is Amber's younger twin sister Background Yuki and Amber are the twin daughters of Haruka and Juuri and the younger sisters of Kaname. Amber is Haruka and Juuri's biological daughter and Kaname's wife and sister. Yuki is not the biolgical daughter of haruka and Juuri and she is not amber's actual sister. Yuki is the Kuran ancestress. Backgrounds Yuki- She is the first daughter of the Kuran family. She is not Haruka and Juuri's biolgical daughter as everyone thinks she is. She is actually the Ancestress of the Kuran family like Kaname, who is the ancestor.She was awakened by Kaname when he stumbled upon her cooffin in the family crypt and wawkened her.She was raised as the second daughter and pretended to be Ambers younger sister in hopes of keeping her safe. She is two years younger than her sister, Amber and the same age as her brother and fiance, Nicholas. Since she was young, she has been able to control Shadows and create wolf familiars like her brother, Kaname, and is able to control them. She can heal humans just by touching their wound and able to heals vampires by applying her blood to the wound. When her parents died, she went to cross academy with Nicholas and lived as a human. WHen Kaname took amber with him, she felt as if her siblings abandoned her and that they didn't care about her at all. Nicholas is very protective about her and will do anything to keep her safe as she will do the same for him. Everyone likes her. She's a student at Cross academy Night Class and is one of the Guardians to help protect the day class from the night class and to keep the night class's secret. She is the adopted daughter of Headmaster cross and the president of Night Class. She is usually seen with Nicholas except when she goes to meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate when they need her present. She likes to spend time in a garden she found when she was a child. Amber- She is the second daughter of the Kuran pureblood family. She is two years older than Yuki. From an early age, she could use her powers of controling ravens like kaname has bats. She is able to heal vampires and humans of any condition with a single touch. When her parents died, she lived with Kaname and Takuma. Kaname always keeps her close to him. Everyone adores her. Appeareances Amber- Has all the kuran looks like brown hair and eyes. She keeps her hair long. She likes wearing nice shirts, skirts and healed corset boots. Her hair is straight. She looks like her mother exactly but her body was fully portioned when she was fifteen. Yuki- Has all the kuran looks like brown hair and eyes. She keeps her hair long but sometimes cuts it short. She likes to wear skirts and dresses and wears pin heels and boots, but mostly prefers shoes that are easy to run in. Her hair is naturally straight but she sometimes curls it. He body was fully portioned when she was sixteen. She looks exactly like her mother and sister except she has her fathers eyes. Her whole appearance changes when she turns into a hunter. When she's a hunter, her hair turns completely black and her eyes turn blood red that they almost look like they're glowing and black marks appear on her cheeks and on her arms and she carries twin swords on her back, the headmasters sword on her left hip and her fathers sword on her right hip. She wears nice dresses if she's attending a meeting or a soiree. She wears nice shirts and skirts when she is at home and usually wears ballet flats or sometimes just goes barefoot. Personalities Amber- She is quiet, calm, happy and mature. She does have her mothers temper. She loves her family. She is in love with Kaname but keeps it to herself. She does have an independant spirit. Yuki- She is a very shy and quiet girl, but she has inherited her mother's temper if she is insulted. She is very kind and acts mature for her young age but can be very stubborn at times. She loves her parents and older brother and older sister, but sometimes she tries to avoid them all. The only person she won't avoid is her fiance. She is love with her descendent/brother, Nicholas, but doesn't tell him Hobbies Amber- She loves to write poetry, draw and sketch and to read. She also loves to shop but doesnt shop very much. Yuki- She likes to read, sing, draw and spend time with her family and listen to her music and dance. She goes into town once and a while to see her friend Sayori and to gather matreials for her crafts. She likes to make dresses and clothes for her friends and family. She loves to write stories. Weapons Amber- Saturn silent scythe Yuki- Artemis, Black Rose Double Edged Scythe, Blood whips Powers & Abilities Amber- darkness, telekinies, immortality, ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back, heal with a single touch, power kick, control ravens, can wield any hunter weapons, energy manipulation and transfer, witchcraft spells, Gemstone creation Yuki- telekinesis, erasing memories,creation of a familiar in any form she chooses, such as a fox and able to convey messages and a wolf from which she can receive information instantly, and used to watch over her daughter when she left the Kuran mansion, her familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields her telekinetic powers, transformation of her blood into a weapon, controlling vampires with a single command,control of multiple vampires by her command against their will, manipulate another Pureblood, ability to turn a Pureblood vampire into a human, erasing memories, wielding Anti-Vampire Weapons into her own weapon, ability to turn a pureblood vampire to a human, can control Level E's with her voice, Shadow manipulation, White Rose: Scythe of Destruction, Resurrection of another pure blood, darkness, telekinies, immortality, ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back, heal with a single touch, super purelood kick, control wolves and foxes, can wield any hunter weapons, Shadow Manipulation, Spell casting Relationships Amber: Kaname Kuran- her brother and ancestor. He raised her after their parents died. He is the only person she can open up to. He is very protective and always is by her side. She is the second wife of him, and has two children with him. Antheia- Her only elder sister. Amber didnt know much of her but her passing for a long while. Yuki- loves her sister and will always be there for her Canaime- The Eldest brother, but younger than Kaname's true age. He was last known to be devoured by Rido and Kaname after Amber's awakening. He was meant to marry one of the eldest two sisters. He was the childhood playmate and best friend of Amber for the first years of her life. Juuri and Haruka- Spoiled by them and was brought up secretly. They loved her and protected her. Amber is Haruka's little girl and Juuri's little princess. Yuki: Kaname- He is her older brother and ancestor. He took her sister and left yuki with Headmaster Cross. He is not someone she opens up to and doesn't talk to him very much. He is cold and distant towards her. Antheia- Her other older sister. She knew a lot about her and looked up to her and was with her when she passed. Amber- loves her but rarely speaks to her most of the time and usually avoids her at all costs. Canaime- Her second older brother and her best friend. She would often play with him and spend most days with him. She thought he was devoured by Kaname and RIdo but she knew he actually went into hiding. Juuri and Haruka- Raised her seprately from her siblings and was often forgotten by them as they constantly spoiled her sister and was always left in the dark. Nicholas: Her twin brother. She found him in the underground crypt under the Kuran Mansion and awakened him after he was sacrificed by Rido. He was in love with her the moment he saw her and always stayed by her side. They spent a lot of time together and eventually got married when they were seventeen and have two children. Quotes Amber- (to Kaname as children) " I will be Kanames wife when we are the right age. Thats what I want mama and papa." (to Juuri)" yay big brother Kaname is back, welcome home." (to Haruka) " i will always be yours and mommys little girl." (To Yuki)" please sister dont cry, sister is here for you." Yuki- Manga *Even, even if Kaname-sempai will betray me. i will love him *"...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"[5] *"I'm not the "Yuuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuki completely devoured her." *''"have you ever wanted to end your life...?"'' *''"I want it ... I only want this man's blood."'' *''"If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane."'' *''"When I think of him I feel so much love and sadness ... is it a bad thing that the same feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?"'' *''"His neck ... his beautiful pale neck'' ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." *"Hey, Zero; When you abandon yourself to the darkness, it's so freezing cold that you may not feel a thing. But if it were to melt, it'll start hurting. Even so, I believe, that someday we will be able to get out of this dark forest. And the day that we will warm our bodies under the sun will come. We have always...wandered around, looking for the exit of the deep, dark forest." *''"...You know, ever since the masquerade, it has been on my mind. If...You were not a hunter nor I a vampire''. If we met as totally normal human beings. How would we turn out to be...you know? Would I have thought, honestly, that 'You were so cool'? You wouldn't have had to stay back a year so you'd be a year ahead I guess but you'd definitely not get along with Kaname Onii-Sama. On the day before the Dance Festival, I would coincidentally find 'Zero-Sempai' who had gotten himself all bloody because of a fight and I bet, I will pass you a band-aid saying 'It's not good to fight,' and become angry...While mad at you I would take care of your wounds 'Zero-Sempai' would get taken care of obediently and then...I wonder what would happen after that...Or perhaps nothing will come out of that...The Human...17-year old Yuuki what would she have done?" *"This is our last journey together." Anime *"It's my duty as a guardian to protect Cross Academy, Day and Night."[6] *"You can hate me along with the vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero!"[7] *"I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him."[8] *"I'm not the "Yuuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuuki completely devoured her." *''"I want it ... I only want this man's blood."'' *''"If you don't devour what you desire, you'll be driven insane."'' *''"His neck ... his beautiful pale neck'' ... when I think of it, I want to tear into it with my fangs ... I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted into it ..." *''"I love you Kaname-sama. You are the beginning of my world, and everything in that world, so even if I couldn't remember my past I wasn't scared."'' *''"The long...and endless journey...You, who existed with that thirst...May your thirst be quenched."'' *''"I want to give you, whom I love...the world I saw when I was human."'' *''"I don't want this...I can't imagine a world where I can no longer hear your voice!"'' *''"I can't live with Zero. Moreover, I belong with Kaname."'' *"Why...why did you protect me?" *"He has always wandered around, looking for the exit of the deep and dark forest." *"Now, I can finally see clearly...The path I'll be walking on." *"Kaname, you took Amber with you, but the question still remains...why did you leave me in that field and ket me be attacked by vampires?! why?!" *"onii-chan, Kaname only loves you and only you. I don't belong here. I'm only getting in the way of your happiness. I'll never bother you again, so don't bother to look for me, for the only thing you will find is a single butterfly in my place. This goodbye, Amber. Forever." *"Amber, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not actually your sister." Category:Browse Category:Female Category:Character Category:Princess Category:Daughter Category:Ancesstress